Twilight Fanfiction Author Interviews
by swedishyoung
Summary: Questions answered by some admirable Twilight Fanfiction authors. Vivacie, Julieanne-Arc, Legs, europ92, Momentarily Infinite, Melanie Sparks. If you would like to be considered, please PM me.
1. Introduction

* * *

**Author's Note:

* * *

**

_When reading Twilight Fanfiction stories, I often wonder about the author and their thought processes. I have picked a few authors whose stories and style I have particularly enjoyed, and sent them some questions to answer. Author interviews normally end up on random fansites, so I thought I would post some up here for those who only frequent fanfiction(.)com. I highly recommend you check out these awesome authors, if you haven't already. If you know of any interesting authors/would like to be interviewed yourself, please send me a PM or leave a review!_

* * *

**Authors:**

Legs "Cutting Teeth"

Julieanne-Arc "Misimprint"

Vivacie "Whispers of Promise"

europ92 "Born To Be Wild"

Momentarily Infinite "In A Manner of Speaking"

Melanie Sparks "Forks"

The EarthSong "Perceptions"

SteneMichele "Brown-Eyed Girl"

That's my Pen name "Gravity"

* * *

**Authors can be found in my Favorites list.**


	2. Legs

**Author: Legs **("Cutting Teeth")

* * *

**Age?** 21

**Location?** Here and there…lately in Colorado.

**Finish this sentence: I can't write fanfiction unless_______  
**I think I have something worth adding to the fanfiction community.

**Story you're most well known for?**  
"Cutting Teeth" is one that's been pretty popular

**Idea behind the story?  
**Last year I read Breaking Dawn and spent most of the book imagining how Renesmee would handle Jacob's imprinting, trying to puzzle out how a writer could accurately portray a four-year-old girl's experience of puberty. I thought it must be extremely traumatic, in some ways, to be Renesmee, to be compared to the other Cullens who never change, when she herself is changing so constantly. And I thought, in a way, this was a kind of metaphor for any adolescent experience. I mean, haven't we all felt that? Like no one understood us? Like there could be no one else going through what we were? So in an extreme way, Renesmee is the teenager in all of us. And I really got to like Jacob a lot better, too.

**Where do you find stories? E.g. communities/favourites lists/character search/story title.**  
I like to browse communities but once I find an author I enjoy, I try to read a lot by them and also check out their favorites list. And I have a soft spot for stories that haven't been reviewed, yet. That first review is always so important to a writer.

**Type of fanfiction you enjoy most?**  
Canon fiction. My favorites are almost always consistent with Meyer's universe. I love "missing scenes" and more adult takes or different perspectives on things. Occasionally, I dabble in AU but I can't write it myself.

**Type of fanfiction you'll never read?**  
A story that is AU AND OOC AND AH…I'm afraid I don't understand that genre too much. If it's not in Forks, they're not in character, and no one is a vampire, then you've just attached the names of Stephenie Meyer's characters (or perhaps the faces of the actors) to a fantasy of your own choosing. Some of these pieces are extremely well-written but my question remains: Why don't you write an original fiction, instead? What makes it Twilight? Just a personal preference.

**Type of fanfiction you could never write? Why?  
**Lemons. I guess I'm not brave enough. But I like to read them. LOTS of talented people in that area!

**Worst Twilight fanfiction cliché out there?**  
Edward the rich, womanizing partier. Bella the rebellious party girl who won't give it up. Oh, what will happen?

**Most underrated Twilight character?  
**Jasper.

**Fanfiction pet peeve?**  
Laziness. If you want to write a decent fanfiction, be prepared to research anything you don't know about. Writers should use spelling and grammar check. They should reread their work for typos and tense/plot inconsistencies. And a writer should not apologize or write side notes in their summary. Just because it's fanfiction doesn't mean it should be mediocre or sloppy. On the other hand, a writer who takes the time to do really careful research and crafting of their work is worth every second a reader spends on it.

**Honestly, how often do you check your traffic/review statistics?**  
Couple times a week. But I check for reviews several times a day. ;)

**How many stories are on your alert list?  
**A handful.

**One-shots, short stories or novel length fanfictions?  
**They're all great. I like to write short and novel-length work but I've tried out the one-shot, as well. I'll read just about anything.

**Do you prefer gradual updates, or reading an entire story in one sitting?  
**I'm greedy so I like to read complete stories. But if someone writes well, I'll wait for the updates.

**Best time to write fanfiction?**  
I seem to write better at night. Maybe because the distractions are more limited. But I write like a quilter, working on whichever scene or moment appeals to me the most or occurs to me first.

**Ghost reader, or frequent reviewer?  
**It really depends on the story. I try to review if I read because I know how important reviews are to staying motivated as a writer.

**Biggest letdown in Twilight movie?**  
The meadow. There was a lot more to that conversation and they really screwed up some of the dialogue. In particular, making the line "personal brand of heroin" Edward's instead of Bella's was a serious misstep. It turned a sweet, innocent joke into a creepy drug reference.

**Thoughts on Breaking Dawn?**  
It should have been two books. Jacob's point of view is very interesting (and helpful to fanfiction writers) but it doesn't fit with the rest of the novel. I love the novel for what it is and Stephenie for writing it. It tied up all the ends and gave Twilighters everything they were wishing for.

**Thoughts on the New Moon trailer?**  
I loved it. First of all, I think New Moon has a lot more fun action in it than Twilight so I'm looking forward to that. Taylor Lautner really worked hard to look older for this one and I think it's paid off. Whoever's doing Kristen Stewart's makeup is finally getting their act together. She looks much healthier and prettier. In fact, most of the makeup/hair looks more natural. And you just know Rob Pattinson is eating up this I'm-so-depressed-I-have-to-suffer-and-kill-myself Edward goodness. Only complaint, the CGI wolf looks a little cartoony.

**What are you reading right now?**  
Nocturne by Adam Rapp, On the Road by Jack Kerouac, and a collection of love poems my husband gave me (Neruda and Rumi are my favorites).

**And lastly, what is your current/upcoming fanfiction project?**  
Current: "Made for Me" is my current project. It's my companion story to "Made for You." While I was writing "Cutting Teeth," a reader questioned me on my portrayal of Rosalie. I realized that I really disliked her in Meyer's books. So I took it as a challenge to myself to explore what made Rosalie, Rosalie. The original idea was to explore the relationship between Edward and Rosalie in their first year as brother and sister. I always thought it was weird that Carlisle intended Rosalie to be Edward's companion (referenced in Eclipse). So I wrote a six-chapter story called "Made for You." But as soon as I wrote the epilogue, I knew there would have to be a sequel and that is "Made for Me." It's my "rendering," if you will, of the love story between Emmett and Rosalie. My goal is to write a story that is consistent with the saga and could accurately explain the beginnings of their relationship. It's a work in progress and I always love to hear readers'/writers' feedback. I want to know if I'm staying consistent within the story, if I'm being faithful to the books, if the story is fun to read. Comments are always welcome!


	3. JulieanneArc

**Author: Julieanne-Arc **("Misimprint")

* * *

**Age?** 20

**Location?** Sydney, Australia

**Finish this sentence: I can't write fanfiction unless_______  
**The idea won't let go and I'm sure it won't be cliche.  
Also, I can't write unless I'm on my own laptop for some reason… I've tried but it just doesn't happen. Maybe I'm just incompetent.

**Story you're most well known for?  
**Misimprint.

**Idea behind the story?  
**I liked the idea of Serendipity, where things happen by accident and just fall into place. Claire and Quil's awkward situation made it easy to add those kinds of twists and turns. I also wanted to write something sweet with a different concept. I think after reading a lot of imprinting stories, I had the advantage of knowing what was already out there, thus, how I could make mine different.

**Where do you find stories? E.g. communities/favourites lists/character search/story title.**  
More often through a good author's favourite list. If I enjoy someone's writing, I figure they ought to have some good favourites. Also, communities are a good place to find what I'm after.

**Type of fanfiction you enjoy most?**  
Stories I can imagine actually happening in the Twilight world. But I'm not too fussy, as long as it's well written.

**Type of fanfiction you'll never read?**  
Bella gets raped/ Edward the womanizing football captain/ Jacob imprints on a man/ The Cullens go shopping/ to a club/ on messenger. Extreme OOCs in AUs are weird for me too— I don't see the point when characters are changed beyond recognition. They may as well be your own characters with different names.

**Type of fanfiction you could never write? Why?**  
Lemons. And Edward/Bella stories. Lemons because, to write it realistically, you have to really picture it… in detail… and then find the right words to describe it… tastefully. I'm just not that creative! And Edward/Bella, because any ideas I could possibly think of have already been done— twenty different ways. And are probably written a lot better than I ever could. So pretty much, trying to write an Edward/Bella lemon would be the death of me.

**Worst Twilight fanfiction cliché out there?**  
Edward never came back & Bella gets bitten. X amount of years later, they meet again. Sometimes in this, Bella is knocked up and Edward had no idea. And for some reason, the baby is always named Elizabeth, after Edward's mom… weird.  
Another: Random girl moves to La Push/Forks against her will, (always against her will) and gets imprinted on by a wolf. But I have to admit, a few of those ones turn out to be kind of amazing.

**Most underrated Twilight character?  
**Aro! What I wouldn't give to meet him…

**Fanfiction pet peeve?**  
Summaries that read, "I suck at summaries."

**Honestly, how often do you check your traffic/review statistics?**  
Traffic— once or twice a week… Reviews— whenever I log on, I guess.

**How many stories are on your alert list?  
**Maybe fifteen/twenty. I have the worst luck in alerting stories though. Most of the ones I follow update on like a half yearly basis. :(

**One-shots, short stories or novel length fanfictions?  
**I like powerful one-shots, but usually read short stories. Fanfictions that are 40+ chapters long, I normally don't prefer in one sitting. I think I just can't be bothered to sit in front of my computer screen for that long. Hahah.

**Do you prefer gradual updates, or reading an entire story in one sitting?**  
Depends on the length. Usually gradual updates— provided they actually update. I enjoy the suspense, but not to the point where I've waited so long that I forget what the story is about.

**Best time to write fanfiction?**  
When you're supposed to be studying or doing an assignment. Your mind is aching for distraction, and chances are… you already have Microsoft Word open. Midnight to 4 AM are prime hours for me. When you're meant to be sleeping, but can't, because ideas won't let you.

**Ghost reader, or frequent reviewer?  
**Wouldn't say "frequent" reviewer. If I don't like it at all, I'm not going to bother reviewing someone just to tell them that. I'll offer constructive criticism if the story needs it and/or I want to read more.

**Biggest letdown in Twilight movie?**  
Bella's wardrobe— those furry boot things and those daggy man-shirts… Epic fail. And I thought Rosalie would be way hotter. Also, the meadow scene was really different to what I imagined. I just think any film adaptations of books are always going to be a letdown on some level.

**Thoughts on Breaking Dawn?**  
Jacob had some of the best lines of the entire saga in that book. Otherwise, I was disappointed and confused. There were wayyy too many new characters and covens in the end. I felt like I was reading ten different fanfictions all mushed together into one.

**Thoughts on the New Moon trailer?**  
Taylor Lautner…wow. Wow. He is looking…yeah. The wolf surprised me. I thought it would be more muscley and scary, but it was big and fluffy. Kind of cute— very "Disney-esque." Otherwise, I'm really excited……!! Mostly for the wolf pack…the half naked wolf pack…aka Paul.

**What are you reading right now?**  
1984 — George Orwell. Again.

**And lastly, what is your current/upcoming fanfiction project?**  
Current: Kimprint: Kim's Story. Extension of a one-shot I wrote. Jared imprints on Kim, but their relationship takes a really different turn once she finds out. Kind of brings light to a side of imprinting that questions the whole concept altogether.


	4. Vivacie

**Author: Vivacie **("Whispers of Promise")

* * *

**Age?** 18

**Location? **Alabama

**Finish this sentence: I can't write fanfiction unless______________**  
I have a really good idea of what I am gonna write. :D

**Story you're most well known for?**  
"Whispers of Promise"

**Idea behind the story?**  
It was really just a random thought, "What if you could be transported into this fictional world that did not exist? Would you belong? What if it was more to it than just a 'simple' change in universe?" It spun and spun until Evie was born and the general plot wrote itself. Most of the story idea has been spontaneous and the result of my delusional fantasy of running with the wolves.

**Where do you find stories? E.g. communities/favourites lists/character search/story title.**  
I mainly run up on stories by luck when a chapter is just released- that's when I sift through the hundreds that are updated. Occasionally, I'll go looking for a specific character (lately it's been Jared&Kim stories), but mainly I just keep track of the community, "When Gravity Movies..."

**Type of fanfiction you enjoy most?**  
OC/werewolf stories with witty protagonists. I like for the characters to pop, to each have individual personalities that make you love them to pieces.

**Type of fanfiction you'll never read?**  
There's really none that I won't read- I read pretty much anything. From slash, to sibling love, to smut, and just regular OC stories- I enjoy it all, but if I had to pick one, it'd be vampire stories. It's hard for me to read someone elses version of say, Alice or Edward.

**Type of fanfiction you could never write? Why**?  
Vampire stories!! (Though, I'll admit a future story is set partially in Italy and involves vampires.) It's hard for me to imagine writing a story where all your main character thinks about is blood and trying to be a good citizen. If I ever did, my OC would commit atrocities 24/7- I don't think I could write that many murder scenes.

**Worst Twilight fanfiction cliché out there?**  
There's way to many that ruffle my feathers, but I think the worst is the Mary Sue- the character can do absolutely no wrong and it seems that everything they do is prefect. There's just something about that that turns me off. I think another is the whole rape/abuse OC- though I do admit there are a few stories, despite having such a character, that are wonderfully written and portrayed.

**Most underrated Twilight character?**  
Can I pick four? Way to hard to just pick one. Sam, Brady, Leah, and Lauren (yeah, I went there).

**Fanfiction pet peeve?**  
When an author writes a story based on what the reviewers want you to write. It bugs me, horribly.

**Honestly, how often do you check your traffic/review statistics?**  
I always leave a tab open for the "Story Stats" page- quick reference for when I'm writing. But actually checking the traffic? A few days after I post a chapter. I love seeing who all reads my stories. It's awesome that there's people from other countries reading them.

**How many stories are on your alert list?**  
Around 88- half have already been completed.

**One-shots, short stories or novel length fanfictions?**  
One-shots and novel length, definitely. There are certain charms that you can get with a one-shot that you just can't get with a full blown story. Same goes with novel length, when I read, I like to have several chapters to keep me entertained.

**Do you prefer gradual updates, or reading an entire story in one sitting?**  
Gradual updates. I understand how hard it is to constantly give birth to new chapters every couple of weeks, plus, I like to be kept on edge.

**Best time to write fanfiction?**  
At night with no noise. With maybe a little music. Distractions are my worst nightmare.

**Ghost reader, or frequent reviewer?**  
I'm in the middle. I sometimes review on stories I frequent and I almost always review on one-shots. Honestly though, if I review, I'm left with 2 or 3 paragraphs of total nonsense.

**Biggest letdown in Twilight movie?**  
The lack of depth and the rushing of Bella&Edwards relationship. It didn't feel real at all.

**Thoughts on Breaking Dawn?**  
Die Rachel, die! No, no. Just kidding (kind of). It really wasn't what I was expecting and I'll leave it at that.

**Thoughts on the New Moon trailer?**  
-Lets out her fangirl squeak- Jacob was the best part, seriously. Compared to the Twilight trailer, this one leaves it in the dust. The coloring was very pretty as well. I'm pumped for New Moon now when I swore to myself I would not go see it.

**What are you reading right now?**  
Fanfiction wise, I'm reading "Born to Be Wild" by europ92. I'm highly addicted and I can't get enough of her sarcastic OC Tala. =] Book wise, I'm rereading "The Host" and "The House of Night" series- I have a habit of reading things over and over again.

**And lastly, what is your current/upcoming fanfiction project?**  
Upcoming: It's a prequel to my one-shot "A Quiet Beginning." The story will be about Leah and what led up to her last human moments.  
Current: "Further From Normal", a not so common story about Alex, who is neither fully female or male, and her adventure of finding who she really is and "Let Me Tell You a Secret", a Quil&Claire story.


	5. europ92

**Author: europ92 **("Born To Be Wild")

* * *

**Age? **It changes every day. Sometimes I feel like I'm five or forty. Usually though, I'm just like any other ordinary teenager ;D

**Location? **The U.S.A. last time I checked…

**Finish this sentence: I can't write fanfiction unless_____ **  
I have my caffeine fix. Hehe.

**Story you're most well known for?**  
Born To Be Wild

**Idea behind the story?  
**Honestly, I was so hyped from reading so many imprint stories that I was like why don't I try my writing skills and create something of my own.

**Where do you find stories? E.g. communities/favourites lists/character search/story title.  
**Character searches are my love. However, whenever someone favorites/alerts one of my stories, I do tend to profile stalk them to see if they have any good reading material…

**Type of fanfiction you enjoy most?  
**Definitely imprint stories

**Type of fanfiction you'll never read?  
**Ones about the kazillion vamps that SM threw at us in Breaking Dawn.

**Type of fanfiction you could never write? Why?  
**Definitely a lemon. I would die from laughing so hard at the computer screen.

**Worst Twilight fanfiction cliché out there?  
**I don't know about the worst (there's a ton of bad clichés)…but the one that annoys me most is Jacob as an egotistical jerk. It's so overdone and completely OOC. I am rather biased though. Team Jacob all the way! Why be a sparkly vampire when you can be a fun-loving werewolf?

**Most underrated Twilight character?  
**Carlisle for sure. We never hear much about him other than he is a brilliant doctor and Edward's "dad." Imagine what he's lived through…

**Fanfiction pet peeve?  
**Poor spelling---especially when it's frequent. You'd be surprised of what I've seen.

**Honestly, how often do you check your traffic/review statistics?  
**Every so often---usually whenever I'm on the site. I do check my stats constantly though when I update a story ;D

**How many stories are on your alert list?  
**Oh god…a lot. *blushes* You don't want to know.

**One-shots, short stories or novel length fanfictions?**  
Novel length.

**Do you prefer gradual updates, or reading an entire story in one sitting?  
**Hmm toughie. I'd say gradual updates, even though the cliffies always kill me.

**Best time to write fanfiction?  
**At two o'clock in the morning. Could be just me though..

**Ghost reader, or frequent reviewer?**  
Usually a consistent reviewer. Yet, it's always so tempting to ghost read the stories…

**Biggest letdown in Twilight movie?   
**The acting? No hehe…it was just how corny it was. My friends literally had to tell me to shut up because I was laughing so hard. Multiple times.

**Thoughts on Breaking Dawn?**  
Wow. I had a HUGE rant about this book in my profile, but to minimize it in a few words without rambling---plain awful. I mean, seriously, Renesmee? And the non-existent fight? And the wallpaper characters? And the million new names? Okay…so more than a few words. Haha, my bad.

**Thoughts on the New Moon trailer?**  
AHHHHH. I'm going to melt in my seat when NM comes out. I was always way more excited for this movie than Twilight. Then again, I am a total werewolf lover. So maybe not so surprising.

**What are you reading right now?  
**Nothing currently. Though my friend did give me Gone With The Wind as some "light" reading material. Maybe I'll amuse myself and actually take her offer up on reading it. Maybe.

**And lastly, what is your current/upcoming fanfiction project?   
**Right now I'm going to try to finish up some of my stories, but no worries, I have plenty of new ideas up my sleeve. *mwah hahaha*


	6. Momentarily Infinite

**Author: Momentarily Infinite **("In a Manner of Speaking")

* * *

**Age?** 16 (and a half)

**Location?** North West, England.

**Finish this sentence: I can't write fanfiction unless____**  
I'm in my writing zone. Without it, I'm lost and I end up procrastinating, big time.

**Story you're most well known for?**  
In a Manner of Speaking.

**Idea behind the story?**  
It's an Embry/OC fic, that has absolutely no reference to Breaking Dawn, so that people can just forget BD was ever written. It's just a light-hearted romance with the Twilight magic added in ;)

**Where do you find stories?**  
I usually character search, but I also often get recommendations sent to me through my C2, Pawprinted.

**Type of fanfiction you enjoy most?  
**Romance

**Type of fanfiction you'll never read?**  
I'm up for pretty much all fanfiction. Graphic lemons freak me out a bit, but I've gotta find stories for my C2 so I skim them anyway.

**Type of fanfiction you could never write? Why?**  
I'm awful at tragedies. I really, really can't do with people dying. Even imaginary characters. I well up and get all pathetic at just the thought of trying to convey someone's pain.

**Worst Twilight fanfiction cliché out there?**  
Most of the ones about the personalities of the Cullens drive me insane. Emmett's a sex-maniac, Rosalie does nothing but brush her hair and glare at Bella, Alice shops every single day...characters are three dimensional, people!

**Most underrated Twilight character?**  
Leah. She totally drew the short straw, and yet she's still condemned for trying to stick up for herself.

**Fanfiction pet peeve?**  
"I suck at summaries, just read and review!" If you suck at summaries, you can't be a very good writer, can you? I never read stories without a summary.

**Honestly, how often do you check your traffic/review statistics?**  
I'm quite good at that now, usually only the day after I post a new chapter or story. When I first began In a Manner of Speaking I checked it every single day.

**How many stories are on your alert list?**  
There used to be a counter on the alert page, didn't there? I can't see one, but I'm guessing just over a thousand.

**One-shots, short stories or novel length fanfictions?**  
Novel length, to read. I personally prefer to write one-shots.

**Do you prefer gradual updates, or reading an entire story in one sitting?  
**Gradual updates gives you a sense of anticipation, it's definitely my favourite way to read.

**Best time to write fanfiction?**  
In the morning. Now I've finished school I can write all I want because my mornings are free.

**Ghost reader, or frequent reviewer?**  
I try to be a frequent reviewer, but I think I lean slightly more toward 'Ghost reader'. I don't mean to, I just often don't have time to review.

**Biggest letdown in Twilight movie?**  
The casting, by far. Though they got a few of the characters perfect (Alice, James, Carlisle, for example), I think Edward and Bella were really awfully chosen. Which is a shame, I do like Robert Pattinson. Just not in this.

**Thoughts on Breaking Dawn?**  
I can sum it up in this: Breaking Dawn is currently hidden behind all the other books on my shelf. I hate to look at it.

**Thoughts on the New Moon trailer?**  
I haven't seen it yet! I'm disappointed because they cast Dakota Fanning as Jane (yes, I hate a lot of people/things. Sorry! XD), so I'm trying to pretend New Moon doesn't exist yet.

**What are you reading right now?**  
I've just finished Angels and Demons, by Dan Brown. I've been meaning to read it for ages.

**And lastly, what is your current/upcoming fanfiction project?**  
Current: As well as finishing the final chapter of In a Manner of Speaking, I'm working on a...  
Upcoming: ...Seth/OC short story, and a one-shot called Peripheral which I hope to be finished with in a couple of days.


	7. Melanie Sparks

**Author: Melanie Sparks **("Forks")

* * *

**Age?** 15

**Location?** New York

**Finish this sentence: I can't write fanfiction unless**____  
I have easy-going music on, like Coldplay, Death Cab For Cutie, Radiohead… the list goes on and on. I'll have a playlist for Forks when it's finally finished =]

**Story you're most well known for?**  
Forks. It's the only one I have up here and my pride and joy =]

**Idea behind the story?**  
Well… I was in English 9, probably the first week of the school year, and my teacher was explaining a project to us; a paper we had to write about what would happen if we were put into our favorite book/movie/TV show/etc., (This is at least what I thought she meant…) when the flash came to me. I saw a girl sitting in a Social Studies class with Edward and newborn vampire Bella sitting behind her, eyeing her menacingly, while her breathing began to increase as a dark figure appeared at the door when the teacher was lecturing. That was the only image that came into my mind. She was just like me, but her life had a twist. She was older. Her parents thrived on material love and bought the Cullen's house. And, most importantly, she was from the future. I sat down at my computer that night and everything just poured out then in the first chapter that I sent to one of my best friends who willed me to keep going. So, technically, this story is just a misinterpreted English project gone haywire. =]

**Where do you find stories?** **E.g. communities/favourites lists/character search/story title**.  
Sometimes communities my story is put into, I'll read the people's stories that review mine, and other people's favorites. I really have no time what so ever to read on here, but sometimes while I'm supposed to be doing homework and have a major ADD moment I'll find myself getting sucked into a story for a chapter or two until I realize I have stuff to do. There's some amazing stuff on here.

**Type of fanfiction you enjoy most?**  
The comedies. Some make me just about wet my pants =]

**Type of fanfiction you'll never read?  
**I really don't like Bella/Jasper. That's just awkward.

**Type of fanfiction you could never write? Why?**  
Alice/Edward…. HAHAHAH THAT'S JUST WRONG!!! =]

**Worst Twilight fanfiction cliché out there?**  
Bella goes to college, meets player Edward, all-human. Some are interesting, but some are just like… where have I read this before?

**Most underrated Twilight character?  
**Carlise. Meyer needs to write a series of novels about him than anyone... he's so complex!

**Fanfiction pet peeve?**  
When people favorite or add Forks to their alerts but don't review! I thrive on reviews. Without them, Forks goes down the toilet. With my busy life, I need inspiration!

**Honestly, how often do you check your traffic/review statistics?**  
Occasionally when I put up new chapters.

**How many stories are on your alert list?**  
Hmmm… not sure. I usually stick to the finished stories , so I'll add them to my favorites. Keep in mind though I rarely read on here.

**One-shots, short stories or novel length fanfictions?**  
Depends. The comedic short stories are good, and one shots I'll always take a look at. I'm going to read some of the novel-length ones this summer when I find some time. They look so good!

**Do you prefer gradual updates, or reading an entire story in one sitting?**  
Usually I like reading them in one sitting. If not, I'll probably get back to them months or weeks later if I come across them again. But I'll read virtually anything. There are so many talented writers on here =]

**Best time to write fanfiction?  
**At night. I don't know why. The characters are just so vivid then.

**Ghost reader, or frequent reviewer?**  
Both. I'll review a story if I love it, but I don't like reviewing when I only have time for one chapter of a 20-some chapter story. I feel bad when I can't get back to them in time and they think I didn't read anymore because it wasn't good or something.

**Biggest letdown in Twilight movie?**  
The house. OH. MY. GOD. It was so wrong!!!!!! It drove me absolutely insane. And the fact that the meadow scene sucked.

**Thoughts on Breaking Dawn?**  
There should've been a full-blown war, and someone we know and love on the Volturi side should've died. I mean, all that build up to nothing? That was a big mistake on Stephenie Meyer's part, but other than that I didn't hate it.

**Thoughts on the New Moon trailer?**  
HOLY. FREAKING. CRAP. I have a feeling they're going to blow me away. Even though that whole "It's my birthday, KISS ME" thing made me laugh. If Kristen Stewart doesn't make me cry when Edward leaves, I'll be disappointed.

**What are you reading right now?**  
The new Privilege book by Kate Brian, Beautiful Disaster. Seriously, if you have not read the Private series (Privilege is the spin off to this epic series) go out and buy the first one. Right now. It's freaking awesome. You won't be disappointed =]

**And lastly, what is your current/upcoming fanfiction project?**  
Hmmm… upcoming fanfiction projects… I have an idea of what's coming next, but I don't want to disappoint anyone if I don't get to writing them. I have my own plot in my head with no relation to Twilight, so I want to write that this summer before anything else. But new ideas? Twlight/LOST cross-over and Twilight/Grey's Anatomy cross over. I think I might post the prefaces on my profile if anyone's interested…??


	8. The EarthSong

**Author: The EarthSong **("Perceptions")

* * *

**Age?** 30

**Location?** New Mexico, USA

**Finish this sentence: I can't write fanfiction unless**  
I have the time to think about it.

**Story you're most well known for?**  
Probably Perceptions

**Idea behind the story?**  
Well, I wondered what it would be like if one of the Volturi fell in love with a human, and Demetri was the only one I could see doing it.

**Where do you find stories? E.g. communities/favourites lists/charactersearch/story title.  
**Usually from the things I like best. I search for my favorite stories.

**Type of fanfiction you enjoy most?**  
King Arthur fanfics (I know, it's not Twilight, but with so many characters, it can go so many places).

**Type of fanfiction you'll never read?**  
Anything with explicit sex scenes and over the top swearing and anything where the author has no idea what he/she is writing about and I know it. (Research is good!)

**Type of fanfiction you could never write? Why?**  
Bella and Edward pairings – it's already been done and who can be better than Stephenie?

**Worst Twilight fanfiction cliché out there?**  
Bella leaving Edward for forever or vice versa – would never happen EVER!!!

**Most underrated Twilight character?**  
I think there are quite a few that could be visited and have wonderful (if not downright scary) stories to tell. Everyone has a story to tell.

**Fanfiction pet peeve?**  
Mentioned before, writing about things in which the author has no clue about and it's apparent. AND when authors start a story and never finish, though I totally understand.

**Honestly, how often do you check your traffic/review statistics?**  
Hardly ever. I, like everyone, like reviews, but am laid back in that if someone wants to read my stories, great! If they don't, that's great too! Most of my writing is done for me. I need a creative outlet. I want people to enjoy them, but don't need it. But I do like it, don't get me wrong …

**How many stories are on your alert list?**  
Not a lot right now. I have been really busy with my kids (including a new baby) lately.

**One-shots, short stories or novel length fanfictions?**  
It doesn't matter how long the story is if it is a good one. And I like to write stories of all lengths.

**Do you prefer gradual updates, or reading an entire story in one sitting?  
**I prefer stories that are finished so that I have the option for reading it all in one sitting or coming back day after day or stories that are updated every week -- without the author missing an update or failing to finish (I know I have one like that, Shards, but life has been crazy – SORRY, so sorry, so ashamed!)

**Best time to write fanfiction?**  
Nighttime, when the kids are in bed or during naptimes. The rest of the time I try to have a notebook and pen handy so that I can write thoughts down for later exploration.

**Ghost reader, or frequent reviewer?**  
I like reviews so I always try to review, especially after I have finished the whole story, but I don't review if I don't like the story. I just stop reading it.

**Biggest letdown in Twilight movie?**  
The meadow scene – I think we were totally robbed!

**Thoughts on Breaking Dawn?**  
It took me a second reading to like it because I was so shocked during the first reading, but I really like it now. I think that Steph's reasoning was sound (and it's her world so it can be whatever she wants it to be. But I had to really let go of my pre-conceived vampire lore notions) and I wanted to know what it would be like to be a human and then turn vampire. With the movie, I really hope that Kristen Stewart can pull it off, but am not holding my breath. Sorry, Kristen.

**Thoughts on the New Moon trailer?**  
Awesome, but I was totally surprised that they showed the werewolf transformation. I thought that would be a big secret until the movie came out. I have great expectations for New Moon.

**What are you reading right now?**  
Nothing on fanfiction (been too tired and can't work the computer while I am up with the baby during a late night feeding). Book wise, Sepulchre by Kate Mosse, Rise of the Evening Star by Brandon Mull, and Breaking Dawn by Steph. (You can hold a book in one hand and a baby in the other while you're still in bed during the night. ;o))

**And lastly, what is your current/upcoming fanfiction project?**  
I'm working on Shards, my KA fanfic, (it will be finished eventually – I promise) and would love to start on either a Jasper/Alice story or a story about Victoria. We'll see what happens!


	9. SteneMichele

**Author: SteneMichele **("Brown-Eyed Girl)

* * *

**Age?** 15

**Location?** Kilkenny, Ireland

**Finish this sentence: I can't write fanfiction unless_______  
**I'm inspired by a song.

**Story you're most well known for? **Brown-Eyed Girl

**Idea behind the story?**  
The idea of Bella making out with her daughter's future husband sort of creeped me out, but at the same time it added a cool twist to the events that would occur a decade or so after Breaking Dawn. Imagine somebody telling you that your mother made out with your husband before you were born?

**Where do you find stories? E.g. communities/favourites lists/character search/story title.  
**Mostly through peoples' favourites. Sometimes when people review my stories I review theirs, just out of common courtesy. Interesting pennames also catch my eye, but I tend to avoid ones like edwardandkatie4evaaaa and such.

**Type of fanfiction you enjoy most?**  
Anything in-character, basically. I only read canon, and missing scenes or scenes from a minor character's POV are cool. I like experimenting with the humans minds.

**Type of fanfiction you'll never read?  
**Lemons! Ugh, they're just kind of sick.

**Type of fanfiction you could never write? Why?**  
Haha, lemons again! All-human stories defeat the purpose of Twilight also, and AU isn't that interesting for me.

**Worst Twilight fanfiction cliché out there?**  
Where do I begin? Edward's a womanizer until he meets Bella, the one girl he can't have. Edward leaves Bella and returns 20 years later to find her married to somebody else. Edward leaves Bella pregnant. Edward and Bella work together.

**Most underrated Twilight character?  
**Psh, like everybody but Edward and Bella. Charlie's cool, but I have a soft spot for Emmett. All of the humans should get more recognition also.

**Fanfiction pet peeve?**  
Hmm… when people write "i suk at sumarys" in their summary. Honestly, that's like a huge red sign screaming "DON'T READ ME!"

**Honestly, how often do you check your traffic/review statistics? **  
Well I get e-mails for reviews, and I'm pretty sure I only check my traffic like once a month, if that.

**How many stories are on your alert list?**  
Just two, and they're contests.

**One-shots, short stories or novel length fanfictions?**  
Amazingly-written one-shots.

**Do you prefer gradual updates, or reading an entire story in one sitting?  
**Gradual, but not too gradual. I hate waiting 4 months for a one-chapter update.

**Best time to write fanfiction?**  
2 AM when I should be studying.

**Ghost reader, or frequent reviewer?**  
I like giving constructive criticism. If a story's flat-out horrible, then I won't review. If it's okay, but not great, I'll leave a long review on the positives and negatives and my suggestions. If it's fantastic, then I alert it, review it, favorite it and recommend it to people. I have sort of high standards though.

**Biggest letdown in Twilight movie?**  
Kristen Stewart and Rob Pattinson's acting. To me, it looked like Kristen tried too hard. She always seemed ** at something, and she acts with her eyebrows too much. Rob was amazing as Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter, but he may have been made into too much of a pretty boy for my taste.

**Thoughts on Breaking Dawn?  
**Ugh, I was horrified. It was like somebody took a huge collection of the worst fanfiction and threw it all together. Over all, I don't really think Stephenie Meyer is a talented writer or storyteller.

**Thoughts on the New Moon trailer?**  
Hmm… Chris Weitz really seemed more skilled at CGI than Catherine Hardwicke, and Kristen Stewart looked amazing. (A little too done-up though, considering Bella is supposed to be plain.) I'm not going to gush like a little fangirl about how intense Taylor Lautner looks, but his commitment to the part really paid off. :)

**What are you reading right now?**  
At the moment just school stuff, but I just finished Looking for Alaska for like the tenth time and it is definitely worth the read. It's an amazing book!

**And lastly, what is your current/upcoming fanfiction project? **  
Oh! This one's exciting (for me at least). I'm a huge Beatles fan, so I'm doing a series of oneshots with Beatles references in it. I already have one up called Octopus' Garden, which is a Leah Clearwater oneshot. My next one is from Jake's POV and it's going to be titled either I Want to Hold Your Hand or You Like Me Too Much. It's really cool to read the story while listening to the song, and if you're a Beatles fan then you should try to catch all the lyrical references. If anybody picks up on all of the references in a chapter, I'll post a shout-out to you!


	10. Thats my Pen name

**Author: That my Pen name **("Gravity")

* * *

**Age?** 18

**Location?** Brazil.

**Finish this sentence: I can't write fanfiction unless ________**  
I am in a good mood and have some major inspiration.

**Story you're most well known for?**  
Gravity, a Twilight femslash fanfic.

**Idea behind the story?**  
I just wanted a story where Bella wasn't so whiny and Edward wasn't like the one thing she lived for.

**Where do you find stories?**  
Ah, on livejournal communities and, browsing by theme.

**Type of fanfiction you enjoy most?**  
Well, any kind as long as its well written. I think that's the first element to make a fic enjoyable.

**Type of fanfiction you'll never read?**  
I'm pretty open about that, I don't think there's a type of fanfic that I'll NEVER read. There are some writers out there who can really write, so even the weirdest and worst things one can imagine are worth reading.

**Type of fanfiction you could never write? Why?**  
I have to say that I suck at writing smut. Haha, some people say that it's not true, but I don't really think I can ever get it right, and I have no idea why. I have written every type of fanfic, even if its just a short piece, but that smut part is always the biggest challenge.

**Worst Twilight fanfiction cliché out there?**  
Jesus, I have to say that every Bella/Edward fanfic is a cliché to me. I've read some good ones, that I can't deny, but there are others that geez. Haha.

**Most underrated Twilight character?**  
Emmett. I love him so much, and he has so much potential, his character should've been more explored.

**Fanfiction pet peeve?**  
Commas! I can't seem to read a fic where the writer simply forgets to use them. I can deal with pretty much everything - from the lack of continuity on sentences, mispelling and even bad grammar - but not commas. I mean, english is not my first language, so I can't really blame other people for making some mistakes, but I don't understand why someone would just go on writing without ever making a pause. It's just... ugh.

**Honestly, how often do you check your traffic/review statistics****?**  
Haha, pretty often.

**How many stories are on your alert list?**  
A few, but not many. I usually check the updates, so I don't really miss any update on the fics I'm reading.

**One-shots, short stories or novel length fanfictions?**  
Novel length, definitely. I just love to see how those characters are gonna develop and what will happen throughout the story.

**Do you prefer gradual updates, or reading an entire story in one sitting?**  
I have to say that I do love to read an entire story at once, but that doesn't mean I won't read an ongoing story if its really good.

**Best time to write fanfiction?**  
Whenever the mood strikes.

**Ghost reader, or frequent reviewer?**  
Me? Haha, ghost reader. Guilty. Sorry.

**Biggest letdown in Twilight movie?**  
Oh, I could go on for hours talking about those. I liked the movie, but for someone who has read all the books and had been dying to see that adaptation, it just didn't do it. I expected far more than what we actually got.

**Thoughts on Breaking Dawn?**  
WTF?! Really. Good, but way too unbeliavable.

**Thoughts on the New Moon trailer?**  
Meh, I hate Jacob Black. Could someone give me a Bellice trailer? Like, a sneak peak of what's to come?

**What are you reading right now?**  
The Hollows - The Rachel Morgan's Series (A fistful of charms, the 4th book of the series)

**And lastly, what is your current/upcoming fanfiction project?**  
Gravity, a Bellice fanfic. I've been trying to write the last chapter for a few months, but my muse is hiding from me. And I lost what I had when my computer broke, so I have to start all over. :/


End file.
